


Disdain Should Die

by Aerial312



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerial312/pseuds/Aerial312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately following the scene in the Hoth Base hallway between Han and Leia, as he is about to leave the Rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disdain Should Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture in Star Wars fanfiction.

Han watched Leia retreat down the hall in a huff.  After three years he thought he'd be used to this dance of theirs.  A step forward, two back.  A leap forward, a sidestep. And on and on.  She glanced back in his direction before she turned the corner.  He couldn't make out her expression. He gave a little wave.  She shook her head in disgust, and disappeared from view. 

 

Han sighed and continued down the frozen hallway.  Solid pack snow and ice everywhere.  Space was cold.  Hoth was something else entirely.  Even inside it was bitter cold.  Bone chilling.  He was tired of all the cold.  The planet, the princess, everything.

 

The main hangar was a flurry of activity as many patrols were returned to the safety of the base before the planet went from merely freezing to incompatible with life.  Ice-crusted probes were being loaded into crates for examination once they thawed. Rock samples were carefully packaged and filed.  Tauntans croaked their throaty cries as their riders dismounted and they were lead away to their pens for dinner. 

 

Han came to a stop in front of the Millennium Falcon.  He sure hoped that she was almost ready to leave.  Now that he'd made us his mind, he didn't want to second guess it.  "Chewie!"

 

A deep growl emanated from within the hulk of the ship.

 

"Are the lifters done yet?" Han called. 

 

The Wookiee's head popped out from the compartment he was working in on top of the ship, eyes protected by a welding mask sized for a human.  He held up the welding torch and grumbled, pulling the mask from his face.

 

"Well, I thought you'd be done by now!"  Han stalked up the ramp.  "I want to get out here as soon as possible."

 

Chewbacca snorted a reply has he replaced the mask on his huge furry head. 

 

"No," Han insisted, as he came back down the ramp, "it went fine.  The General understood that I need to go take care of my debt to Jabba before every bounty hunter out there is after us."

 

The Wookiee smirked and chuckled, as he ignited the welding torch and disappeared back into the hatch. 

 

"What!?" Han demanded.  Was everyone going to give him a hard time today?  "What did you mean by that?"  Nothing.  Just the crackle of welding and the acrid smell of burning metal. 

 

Han climbed up the ladder leaning against his vessel and climbed over the top of it to crouch beside where his partner had resumed repairs.  "What did you--?"

 

Chewbacca roared, turning the knob to stop the flame as he pulled the mask back off of his face.  He set the torch down on the ship. 

 

"I do want it done," Han insisted, "But what was so amusing about what I said?"

 

Chewbacca shook his head and grumbled a reply. 

 

"Well, no, _she_ didn't take it as well.  Did you think she would?"

 

Chewbacca didn't say anything, so Han continued, "That doesn't matter anyways."  Maybe he was trying to persuade himself as well.  "I don't answer to her.  So it doesn't matter what Her Worship thinks."

 

Chewbacca snorted.

 

"No!  It doesn't!" Han insisted.  "All that matters to her is this damn rebellion!"

 

He tore the communicator from his wrist, switched it off, and chucked it over the side of the Falcon.  It clattered against the hard packed snow that made up the floor of the base.  A nearby pilot looked up at where the falling piece of technology had come from, but wisely didn't say anything.  Han didn't care if the damn thing broke.  He didn't intend to use it again. 

 

Chewie's eyes gleamed in amusement. 

 

"Get back to work," Han sighed, raking his hand through his hair and rocking back to sit on the cold metal.

 

Chewbacca growled a query. 

 

"I didn't say anything to piss Her Highness off—" 

 

Chewie snorted. Chewbacca knew damn well that wasn't true. Han knew that.  After spending so much time around the two of them, Chewbacca knew how those interactions usually went down.  Any glimmer of tenderness either of them showed was shot down by a remark from the other. 

 

 "I told her she wanted to keep me around for more than my value to the Rebellion as a pilot," Han told him.

 

Chewbacca barked in agreement. 

 

"I know!  She does!  She'll never admit it though…"

 

The Wookiee rolled his eyes with a soft growl. 

 

"I might!" Han started. He was cut off by a loud laugh. "Though I'm not sure there is anything to admit—"

 

Another chortle of a growl came in response. 

 

"No, it's not bullshit!  I don't think she's worth the hassle. I don't want to subject myself to that…abuse…day after day."

 

Chewie grumbled a provocative suggestion. 

 

Han sighed.  "Believe me, I've thought about it.  But no, I don't think even a quick roll in the hay could mellow her out enough to make it worth it."

 

Chewbacca shot him an incredulous look with a quick growl, as he re-ignited the welding torch. 

 

Han stood up and shook his head with a laugh. "Well, it's your lucky day," he told his friend, as he stepped onto the ladder. "She told me she'd rather kiss a Wookiee than me."

 

He descended the ladder to Chewie's uproarious laughter. 

 

_"Is it possible disdain should die while she hath such meet food to feed it as…?" (Much Ado About Nothing, 1.1)_


End file.
